Toxic
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Episode, Toxic.
1. Week Off

_**Tony**__: Vance told her to take the week off…_

---

"Miss me that bad?" Gibbs appeared in front of his own desk to find Abby typing away at his keyboard.

"Um, it's not what it looks like…okay; it's exactly what it looks like. But only because there's no other thing it could really look like, other than me using your computer without permission. But I'm only doing it because I knew you wouldn't mind…"

Gibbs stepped behind her. "You should be home."

"I am home…" she replied quickly. "Well not, home, per say…but you catch my drift." She took in his expression and decided to explain herself. "I'm just using your email real quick."

Gibbs squinted at the screen. "Didn't think it still worked."

"Yeah, well, luckily for you, programs don't just delete themselves because they're not used Gibbs."

"Well they should…"

She managed a smile. "Right."

"Your email broken?"

"No…just playing a little trick on the boys."

Gibbs stopped squinting and rubbed at his eyes. "I don't want to know."

She rolled back in his chair accomplished. "Thanks Gibbs."

He met her embrace unexpectedly. "Yeah…just make sure I don't see your butt in this place for the rest of the week, clear?"

"Crystal." She threw a mock salute before leaving the bull pen with a smile. She had some sponges and buckets to find.


	2. Quite An Ordeal

_**Ducky**__: I imagine this must've been quite an ordeal for her…_

--

Ducky entered her lab and took in a deep breath. "Smells like Pine Sol…" He handed her the Caf Pow with a smile.

"Usually Gibbs is the bearer of Caf Pows…"

"I can have him bring it done if you'd like." He made a grab for it when she smirked at him.

"Not a chance." She replied quickly. "What brings you up here Duck man?"

"Well despite my assistants sore muscle complaints, I thought I'd stop in and check on you. Haven't had a chance since all of this happened."

"Aww, that's so sweet." She set down her drink and embraced him. "But I'll be okay…I've been listening to some mellow music."

"Is it helping?"

"Not at all," she huffed, picking up her remote and turning it off. "To be honest, I think I just need to stew a little while longer…I really really hate being lied to. Like really really hate it."

"As you should."

"Yeah, I get that I should be pissed. But I don't exactly enjoying being mad you know? I'm a happy person. I'm a smiley person. I'm…I'm a hugger."

Ducky managed a small smile. "That you are my dear. But we all have things that rub us the wrong way."

"What rubs you the wrong way?"

He thought for a moment. "Breaking protocol."

She nodded, distinctly remembering the comment Palmer had made about having to clean more in one day than he had in his whole life. "How do you get over being lied to?"

The Doctor placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "I forgive…but do not forget."

"Fool me once…" She began. "But wouldn't that make it harder to trust people? I mean, I don't want to turn into Gibbs; treating everyone like they're bad guys till they prove themselves to him…I like giving people a chance."

"That if quite feasible…but remember that not everyone will give _you_ that same chance."

She nodded as she reached for her Caf Pow and took some down. "Gosh, life can really suck sometimes Ducky."

"It can indeed…" He thought for a moment. "But its also capable of being quite wonderful."

"For example?" She pouted.

He nodded towards her. "You."


	3. I Want Abby Here

_**Gibbs:**__ Okay until we find out. I want Abby here. _

--

"So how Papa Bear was he?" She questioned Tony and Ziva from the back seat of the Sedan. Her mood lightening a bit since the recent apprehension of Sgt. King.

"I'd say pretty bearish." Tony acknowledged. "But I've seen him bear-ier."

Ziva scoffed. "Now who is butching the English language?"

"Its butchering and I'm simply using my creative license…" Tony defended himself.

Abby continued from the back seat. "So was he more Papa…or more bear? Or less Papa, more bear. More Papa, less bear?"

"Okay, I'm confused." Tony squinted his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"There is a shocker." Ziva retorted. "I will say that he was no more papa bear than usual Abby. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Abigail Scuito, does not_ just_ wonder." Tony remarked. "Okay, maybe you do. But not about Gibbs…okay, maybe we all do…but really, it's not like you don't know how much the boss loves you."

"Oh I know…guess I was feeling a little vulnerable. Ignore me."

Tony turned to examine her at the stop light. "Trust me Abs, the day the boss stops being the papa bear is the day Ziva speaks proper English." His head was soon thrust forward. "Ow! Geez!"

"The light is green."

Tony turned around and proceeded through the intersection. "I take that back…it will be when Ziva is allowed to drive with passengers in the car again…"

…

"Ow!"


	4. I Can Hear You Staring

_**Abby (To Gibbs**__): I can hear you staring_

--

"Hear me staring huh?" Gibbs placed himself behind her. "Care to explain that?"

She turned from her computers. "Care to explain how you're gonna get the boat out of your basement?" She watched him shake his head. "Mysteries of the universe can't be explained Gibbs…that's why they're called mysteries."

He conceded the argument and expressed his real reason for being there. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah…just finishing up a few things before I head home. Also trying to figure out what I'm gonna do with a whole week off."

"Could work on that wood working project?"

"I could," she placed a finger at her lips. "But I like my soft hands…they were made to hammer a key board Gibbs, not nails."

"Yeah…so were mine."

She smirked a bit. "I could take a little vacation, maybe go see my grandparents…they're starting to get up there in age you know? May not be around too much longer."

"I could drive you to the air port."

She started to pace. "But then again, I could always use some extra time to finish up my latest journal article…or do some spring cleaning. It is spring after all."

"Abs…"

"Or I could recommit to my workouts, I've been avoiding the gym like the plague. Oh, bad memories…sorry Gibbs."

"Abs," he repeated, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm beginning to think you'd be more relaxed if you were working…"

She smiled. "Does that mean I can refuse Vance's offer? Like say no?"

"He's not me Abs."

"True. He's definitely darker complected." She nodded. "So that's it then. I'll just say no…after all, I'll see my grandparents for Thanksgiving…can work on my article over the weekend…spring cleaning can wait…and well, Ziva can start waking me up at 5 am to go running again…you should come with us Gibbs."

"Think I'll pass."

She reached for the phone. "I'll call him now. Thanks Gibbs. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He managed a smile before turning to leave; choosing not to express the same sentiment in return….but also knowing; he didn't have to.


	5. Safer Here

_**Abby**__: I'm staying period. I'm just as safe here as I am at NCIS, safer actually. Because they have bigger dogs. _

_Gabby Ahead! _

_--_

"Safer?"

Abby had hoped he'd let it go. He didn't. "Gibbs, we've already talked about this. No place is safer than where you are…even if I have a complete marine platoon surrounding me, if _you _are not there…I am not safer."

"Safer?" He repeated in his previous tone.

She huffed. "I already promised not to say that ever again. What more do you want?"

"Nothing…just wanted to see you get pissed again. Its refreshing."

She punched him in the shoulder hard. "Gibbs," she whined. "I swear, one of these days I'm gonna punch you in the face…"

"Promise?"

She grimaced at him. "Don't tempt me…I've been practicing."

He was still rubbing at his shoulder. "I can tell."

"Are you gonna let it go now?"

"Let what go?" He watched her stew. "Oh, right. The fact that you insisted you were safer somewhere other than NCIS with me…yeah, I've definitely let it go."

She crossed her arms. "Believe it or not Gibbs…you're not superman. You can't deflect bullets off your chest, and you can't swoop in and save me every time I'm in danger."

"The hell I can't." His tone intensified a bit.

"Look, it's not that your obsessive over protectiveness isn't welcomed…in fact, it's actually kinda hot…but that aside, its unrealistic to think you can be two places at once."

Gibbs contemplated for a moment. "I'm well aware of that Abs."

Abby watched him step past her and grabbed his arm gently. "I'm not mad at you for caring…I just don't want you to blame yourself if something ever does happen…"

"Don't!" He put his finger up and tried to lower his decibel. "Don't say that."

She looked down. "I'm not saying it will…but if it does."

"I said don't." He interrupted again. "Don't."

She released his arm. "Okay."

He stepped a few feet away before turning back towards her. "Its my job to keep you safe. So if blaming myself…getting you pissed and believing I have super powers is what it takes to do that. Then so be it."

She managed a small smile; which seemed to calm him a bit. "And I wouldn't have it any other way…superman."

He smiled slowly. "Just don't expect to see me in tights and a cape…"

She took his hand and led him upstairs. "Aww come on, just once…for me?"


End file.
